creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lily
Lily Kennett (surname from adopted family) is a female child who died at the age of eight from being dismembered and kidnapped by an old neighbor. Personality Lily is a kind, friendy, playful and optimistic girl. She can easily befriend people and is hardworking as she sews dolls for who she'd like to befriend as a gift. She however becomes depressed if she is left alone. Her first doll Milla is alive as she has Lily's heart inside of her. Milla quiety hisses and growls and she becomes aggressive at times. Milla can open her mouth and harshly bite. Appearance Lily has orange wavy hair that reaches to her shoulders. Her eye colour is blue but she has her right eye stitched shut. She is very pale and usually is seen wearing a grey overall with a white shirt under. She has patches of different colours on her overalls and she has many bruises and bleeding cuts on her legs and arms. Her doll looks like a miniature version of Lily. Origin Lily's biological mother left Lily at an orphange, Lily was extremely upset and desperately wanted to see her mother. However the director of the orphange helped her grief and Lily learned to sew dolls and her first one, Milla. When she was 8, she was adopted by a couple who wanted to have children but couldn't due to infertility and Lily moved to New Jersey with them. Her adoptive family had to travel to another city for a while so they left Lily in the hands of their neighbor's wife. Lily woke up at night one day and saw two men which one of them was an old neighbor who was a psychotic doctor of a hospital that used to kill orphaned children along with his assistant. Lily was frightened by their presence and tried to escape but was chlorformed and soon dismembered and killed by the doctor but soon came back from the dead as a spirit. Weaknesses * Lily is clumsy when running. * She is not very strong and has trouble dragging victims to places to turn them into dolls. * She has bad dreams in the summer because that was when her biological left her. * She freaks out whenever she loses her doll. Strengths * Lily does not feel pain. * Milla can quickly crawl and attack a victim. * Lily is good at hiding. * Lily easily can create dolls. Facts: * She hugs her doll tightly when worried. * Link to her reference sheet * Her weapon's are scissors and needles. * Her favorite color is pink. * She is afraid of male doctors, fire, loneliness, and losing her doll. * She likes playing with her friends, making a dolls and patchwork, collect rag dolls buttons, drawing, hugging, sweets, sleeping, and cute things. * She was born on July 17th and died August 13th. * She kills people and turns them into dolls. * Her biological mother abused her. * Her biological father was a detective and divorced her mother due to issues in their relationship. However he didn't know of Lily's existence for a while and when he had found out, Lily was already given away to the orphanage and killed. * He was enraged when he found out his daughter was killed and tracked down her murderers to furiously arrest them. He keeps a locket photo of Lily as a baby and a scratched up picture of his ex-wife. * She was created by naughtykittydv-1992 * She is shipped with Sam Williams by CamyWilliams9. Category:Female Category:Child Creepypasta Category:Serial Killer Category:Tragic Category:Ageless Category:Undead Category:Spirit Category:OC Category:Famous creepypastas